Almost Lover
by lostinthe-tardis28
Summary: One-Shot Klaus/Charlotte. When his true love is sacrificed at what lengths will go to avenge her? I suck at summaries it's much better than it seems!


I wanted to take a look at Klaus's past or at least what I think happened, this could explain why he became the monster we see today in the show. This is AU but I still hope you like it! Reviews = Love!

Enjoy!

His fingers trailed across her shoulder and down her arm as she slept next to him. He loved her with everything in her and he knew she felt the same way about him. It was around dawn when she awoke, her brown eyes fluttering open to greet his blue ones. There lips touched for a brief second before they both smiled at each other, remembering the night's previous events.

"Good morning, my love." Klaus said, his voice sweet and caring as he moved a stray strand of hair from her beautiful face. Charlotte blushed a little bit as she bit her lip.

"Good morning, my lord." Charlotte replied, teasing him about his official title in the world. Klaus grinned at her and pecked her lips one more time before getting up out of bed and getting dressed. She did the same and she opened the shades to see the brilliant sun rising from above the twilight sky.

"It's lovely, isn't it?" she said softly, just admiring the world from outside the window overlooking the city. Klaus wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck. Charlotte giggled and they just stood there for a moment before they heard a knock on the door.

"Yes?" Klaus inquired as he unwrapped his arms from around Charlotte and looked at his father enter the room. Klaus suddenly became tense and Charlotte just stood there, trying to be quiet not wanting to upset his stern father.

"We need to talk, in private." he said gesturing for his son to follow him. Charlotte nodded and went back to looking out the window at the city, just starting to awaken.

The next few days passed rapidly. Klaus couldn't do a thing about it either. There was no way for him to stop this because he was being guarded. She was being sacrificed, with other creatures of the night to bind Klaus to being just a vampire. Not the hybrid that he truly was and what Charlotte loved about him yet feared. Klaus and his father fought constantly. He begged him not to do it. Not to protect himself but her, the love of his life, or so he claimed.

All she could do was fight back the tears. . .

She wrote one finally entry in her diary, as the guards beckoned for her to come with them. Tonight was the night, the full moon. They had a vampire and werewolf and a person to bind the curse. She knew this would be tragic for her family because if Klaus would ever want to break the curse her family's blood would have to be spilled. Knowing Klaus, he would do just that once the doppelganger appeared.

She wasn't allowed to see Klaus for over two weeks because they were afraid they would think of a way to get out the hell out of this. Which was probably true. Charlotte walked down into the big entry way to the mansion in London. She was put into a carriage and quickly driven to an old clearing right outside of the city walls. The guards dragged her out of the carriage and into the field. She saw Klaus being restrained as well by his siblings. He quickly broke free of them just so he could speak to her one last time.

"Charlotte Petrova, I will love you with all of my heart for the rest of eternity." he said quickly before they dragged him away again.

"I love you too, Klaus. Please remember that you will always have my heart and soul with you." she said softly, the tears flowing over her cheeks. Klaus crashed his lips into her for a moment or two before he was dragged away again. Klaus felt a tear fall down his cheek as he looked at Charlotte, helplessly. The love of his life was about to be torn from his arms and into the this brutal and gruesome ritual.

"Let's begin." his father stated, blandly. The ritual started and quickly the witches sacrificed the werewolf and vampire. The next was Charlotte, and no Klaus didn't need to drink her blood but they did need to drain it all from her body and put it in a vat with the rest of the blood and stir it as they chanted then he would only be a vampire. As Charlotte stepped onto the platform made of boulders and rocks, she saw Klaus crying. She felt the tears pouring down her cheeks.

"I will always be yours!" Klaus shouted. "I love you!" he shouted one more time before his father hit him and he shut up.

"I love you too, Niklaus." she whispered so only he could hear. She used his full name to know she meant every word of it. The witches raised the knife and before she could cry again she felt the knife cut both of her arms, deeply. She became weak almost instantly and fell onto her knees as the witches collected the blood. The last thing she ever saw was Klaus, looking at her in the eyes, crying as he whispered 'I will miss you my love.' Then it all faded into blackness as she fell to the ground, dead. The witches recited the spell and Klaus quickly began to spazz out as his siblings let go of him. He morphed a little bit but then quickly became stable again and finally when he got back home, he was ready to start plotting his family's demise when he saw her diary laying on the bed. He flipped it open to the last entry that read,

Dear Klaus,

My love I wish I didn't have to write this. Everything about writing this makes me want to break-down crying. But here it goes. I loved you more than I have ever loved anyone else and I will always remember you for being the sweet, charming and caring man I fell for all those years ago. I wish this wasn't our end because I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you but now that can never be. Please, take care of yourself Klaus. I want you to be happy with your life, you may find another women to spend all of eternity with and that's okay. I want the best for you. Please don't mourn me, Klaus. I want you to remember me with all of the good moments we had together not the tragic and sad ending that our relationship had. You will always have a piece of me with you and no matter what I will always be with you in spirit. I will always love you with all of my heart and soul. Your were my one true love.

Love,

Charlotte

"My beloved Charlotte. . .I will miss you so much." he said barley above a whisper. Klaus felt the tears pour out of his eyes as he read the letter. He had to avenge her, and make his family pay for what he did to her, to them. He also knew that one day he would have to bleed another girl dry in order to get this curse broken and that also they would look exactly like Charlotte. He didn't think he could handle it, not if they were anything like her.

Klaus buried her body the next day, the only other person that went to the little ceremony he had for her was Elijah, his older brother. They buried her as Klaus said a few things about her and Elijah just nodded his head and listened to him.

"I'm sorry brother, she was a special girl." was all he ever said to Klaus. Klaus didn't respond because he was still numb from the whole event. Elijah knew that and just followed him back to the house and he just shook his head as he went into the parlor.

Over the years, Klaus had never recovered fully from what happened all those years ago to Charlotte. He killed off most of his family by the time the first doppelganger came around, Katerina Petrova aka Katherine Pierce. He had maybe thought she would be like Charlotte and heal his wound but she never did. She was just a manipulative bitch but he was angry that she got away. He eventually killed off his entire family except for Elijah who was out there somewhere.

Every year though, he put flowers on Charlotte's grave. He never missed one, because she kept the last shred of his humanity alive even if it seemed like he was a complete monster. He knew that too, how many horrible things he had done to innocent people and how man people died in his fight to break this curse and kill his horrible family for doing this to him and love of his life.

Then he met Elena Gilbert, the second doppelganger who was more like Charlotte than Katherine but not by much. She had a sweetness to her like Charlotte did, but that was about it besides the looks. Elena hated him and for good reason. He completed the ritual and he became a hybrid again. Even with the whole Elijah mishap, he still killed him and now he had Stefan Salvatore, the ripper at his disposal. But even after everything, the void still kept getting bigger. He thought he would feel better once he was a hybrid again and at first it did feel good but then all he could remember was all of the memories he shared with Charlotte when he was last a hybrid. Nothing could stop the wound from growing even after all of these years, especially now. But had to accept it.

He was a bloody-thirsty, savage, killer, monster with a broken heart, that could truly never be healed.


End file.
